My lover, my baby, I will see you in the end
by ice queen Selene
Summary: this is a remushermione fic that my best friend requested so I put my writing cap on and made it. It's just a little fic with delusions of grandeur...read and enjoy!


AN: This goes out to my best friend...Enjoy!

My lover, my baby, I will see you in the end...

Present:  
Hermione stood in the bitter wind staring at the sky and remembering when they first realized their love and indulged in the feeling of belonging...

Past:  
Hermione woke up to a cold sweat with a scream on the tip of her tongue. She grumbled and wiped her brow as she tried desperately to squish the slides in her dreams that caused her awakening but as hard as she tried the memories and worries were flooding in on her faster than she could fight them away.

She finally gave up all pretense of sleeping after a futile ten minutes of tossing and turning and decided that perhaps a brownie and cup of hot chocolat was in order.

'Perhaps something a little stronger stirred into that chocolate' She thought hoping that perhaps if she drank just enough it would will her back to sleep.

She tip-toed down the large staircase and slid quietly into the much to bright kitchen were her eyes met with a pair of dark gray ones.

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said quickly scratching the drink idea as she turned to leave the room.

"No please stay Hermione. You did not disturb me." He said pinning her with a stare that made her feel not only a little bit intimidated but also making her remember that he was a man, and a good looking one at that.

She blushed at the thought and began to mentally smack her head.

'Will you stop with this stupid crush Hermione? ARGH! it isn't going to happen, just let it go already...' Her mind repeated to her sounding exasperated.

She realized that he was looking at her oddly and she quickly sat down hoping that she would not make herself appear to be anymore disfunctional than she had already made herself out to be.

"Why are you awake so late?" Remus asked pushing a ready cup of hot chocolat her way.

There hands brushed briefly and hermione's somach gave a little flop before she realized that he had asked a question.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't catch that." She mumbled blushing even more than she had been.

"I asked, Why are you up so late?" He said again, smiling slightly and hiding his small smirk behind his large black cup.

"Uhhh, oh, oh why am 'I' up so late. Well I keep having these dreams...You know of the war, and well to tell you the truth it makes it hard to sleep at night sometimes." She replied utterly depressed. All the butterlfies and lovey feelings washed away when she saw the yet to breakout war flash before her eyes.

"Hmm, yes the hardest part of war is always right before it begins..." He said wisely loking into the dark brown liquid currently residing in his favorite mug. "The waiting...It really gets too ones soul."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it resolutely. This is what she absolutely loved about Remus, he was so nice, wise and intelligent. She felt bubbles of laughter form in her chest when she thought that he bacame a vicious creature without a potion each month to keep him in check. No one who met this man could possibly think that something so frightening and so mean could come out of a kind and generous man like Remus Lupin.

"Do we have any brownies that molly made left?" She asked hoping that there was some of the amazing chocolat delights that the Weasley matriarch had made.

"Yes, there is still half a pan left in the refrigerator Hermione." He answered his eyes twinkling dangerously like Dumbledore's did sometimes.

"Mmmm, I think that is exactly what I need." Hermione smiled her mouth watering at the prospect of the heavy rich taste.

She stood and began to make her way to the fridge before Remus held out a hand and stopped her.

"I'll get it you just sit back down."

Hermione began to protest but once again kept her tongue in check and allowed him to retrieve the dessert.

She felt a rush of soft heat when she stared at his lithe form as he made his way around the kitchen. His thin cotton shirt pulled tight across his chest gave Hermione the perfect view of his torso and his flanel checkered night pants let her gaze upon his long legs. She shook her head to clear the images that were forming in her mind and she had to beat back the thoughts of her dear DADA teacher kissing her and...

'NO! She is not thinking of this.' She scolded herself harshly.

Little did she know Remus had seen her violent headshake and had noticed how she seemed to almost flinch from his every movement. Her cheeks were constantly aflame and it made her look so cute with her large doe eyes.

"Here Hermione." He said handing her a large chunk of the heavy food.

His hands rested in hers for a fraction to long and she lost herself in the dark swirl of his eyes.

Remus pulled his hand out of her grasp and shook his head quickly.

'That was way too close buddy...' He thought to himself trying to bring the situation under his control.

'Besides you know that she only likes you as her mentor and would see nothing in my eyes. I am older and have nothing to give her but my safety and love. She could have anyone she wanted, she was intelligent and beautiful and you know you are kidding yourself if you think you can have something so perfect.' He added for good measure before he stuffed a alrge piece of brownie into his mouth to keep from saying anything stupid.

That's when he saw something that freaked him out completely.

Hermione's eyes had changed from innocent cinnamon doe eyes to dark piercing eyes colored like the darkest belgian chocolat. Her lips were pulled into a sedictive and in his mind very dangerous smile for him.

Before he could register or command movement from his bewildered mind Hermione had come close to him and licked the corner of his mouth.

'She just 'licked' ME' His mind screamed before turning to mush.

"Sorry proffesor just a little chocolat on your cheek there." She said deviously before the look in her eyes left and her cheeks looked like overripe tomatoes. She averted his gaze but looked at him in surprise when he had pushed her into the kitchen wall and stared at her like a predator hungry to eat his prey.

"Hermione did you just lick me." Remus growled deep sebdubg tremors down Hermione's spine.

She looked at anywhere but him and nodded slightly feeling utterly embarrassed and quite surprised by his actions.

He seemed to notice his actions and let her go immediatly before taking a large swig from his mug and shook his head in negative.

"what is going on?" He asked so silently Hermione didn't know if she was supposed to respnd or if it was a question he had asked himself and simply let it slip past his lips accidentally.

"Remus I-I think I, that is I know I..." Hermione tried stumbling threw her feelings in hopes of explaining to him how she felt but all Remus heard was a mix of giberish and words mingling to make nonsenese instead of her thoughts.

"What Hermione? I really need to know before...Well I really need to know." He finished lamely before looking at her.

Hermione couldn't push the words past her tongue and finally decided that it was now or never. She was going to show him exactly how she felt and he would either take it or leave it.

She walked to him slowly and placed a small trembling hand on his cheek before closing her eyes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

As quickly as the kiss came it was over and Hermione was trying to keep from falling apart emotionally.

"I'm sorry I'll just-" But before she could turn around Remus had guided her back to the wall and kissed her much more brazenly.

She let herself fall into the abyss of his eyes and realized that her eyes were closing blissfully.

His warm body against hers felt so warm and large atthe same time and she felt as if she had never felt such a release of emotion.

She licked his lips and plunged into his mouth. One kiss turned into two and two became msny more. So many in fact that she had lost count and her head was swimming with the sensations. Her mind was a veritable mix of lust passion and love and left no room for coherent thought or second guessing.

She let out a small whimper of disapointement when his lips left hers and his heat was pulled away slightly.

"Hermione-" He said breathlessly willing for the patience and time it took him to say this. "Do you want this? Me? Because this can go no further unless you are sure about it.

Hermione's muddled mind took a few moments to wonder why he was pulling away and then another few to figure out he had actually said something. So by the time that she had finally figured out what he had said he was already walking away with a slight slump to his shoulders.

"Wait Remus I really l-love you I don't want you to leave. I need someone to love me and protect me. I'm afraid and excited at the same time and please don't go." She said knowing that her mouth betrayed her and the things she had said sounded incoherent but she hoped that he would understand the most uimportant thing which was her need for him to love and protect her.

Her thoughts had been running away with her until she tohught every sound and movement unknown was Voldemort lurking in the dark corners. She was slowly going insane with fright and she needed him more than she needed anyone else at the moment. Her parents were dead and her friends were in the same state and Remus was the one who had decided without thinking to help her and she loved him for his care and everything he had done for her but mostly she loved him for who he was.

Remus saw her confliction and his heart warmed when he heard her speak of love.

"How could you know of love Hermione when even I do not know it." He said with a smile before pulling her against him.

"I just know I love you Remus I need you." Hermione replied clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Not nearly as much as I need you Hermione."

In that moment nothing could harm them and when they were intwined together and when Remus died in the final battle of the war that is how he had passed in her arms as she smiled and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

She told him it was ok to move on and they would only have to wait until her time came to be together again and for eternity.

Present:

She remembered it as if it were yesterday and she still cried silent tears as she looked upon his headstone. She looked at the simple ring twisted on her finger and rubbed her belly telling Remus of there soon to be baby boy and felt the warm breeze and the arms of her lover as they caressed her and protected her. She smiled and told him that she would hold him again in time and thanked god that he had given her a baby so she could remember him threw the little miracle growing in her belly...

AN: Ok that was for you Pippin I hope you like it and I love you lots... I know it is not what you expected but I hope it still works out I was sort of crying when I finished it and it was really hard but since I am not a child person I consider this one of my babies and I think I have given birth to a good one...R+R please 


End file.
